3 Days
by Mist-of-our-souls
Summary: ALTERNATE ENDING Dracula doesn't make it back in time, and the sun has effected him too much. What happens?


**ALTERNATE ENDING, SO SPOILER ALERT!**

Description: What if Dracula wasn't all ok after getting out of the sun? Read to find out.

CHAPTER 1: Help Him

Mavis leaned in to kiss her zing, half expecting her dad to go crazy and freeze them both, when something else happened. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him leaning up against the doorframe for support.

She said a quick sorry, pushed Jonny away, and went up to her dad. He had his eyes scrunched up in pain.

"Dad? Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes, my little blood orange. Of coarse I am fine." He gave her a smile, but she didn't buy it.

"Maybe you should go sit for a while…" She suggested.

"No, no. I need to go check on everyone, and make sure the hotel is running properly. You stay here with your…. Human."

She knew it was probably a bad idea, but she shrugged it off, and whent to talk to Jonny.

"At least I hope that is true…" Said Dracula to himself.

(To Drac)

Dracula decided to do what his daughter said. He went to his room, and sat down for while.

Then, he grabbed a book to see if he could figure out what was wrong.

Grabbing an old, Grey book off of one of his shelves, he opened it up.

After looking through the table of contents, he found what he was looking for.

He began to read.

Vampires Reactions to Sunlight  
By: Mosceett. O. Bites

When a vampire is in the sun, many things happen. First the skin cells start to evaporate, causing immense pain to the creature. Then, the longer they stey out, the faster the skin cells evaporate, and the more pain the Vampire is in.

Then, if they stay in the sun for more than 2 minutes, there inside starts to burn, and they start burning from the inside out. There is no way to stop this process.

If they are in Bat form, It takes 2.5 Mminutes for said process to begin.

"Great." Dracula said, rolling his eyes. He decided to read how long it would be until he died.

There is only one known way to get stop entire death, though the Vampire will be very weak for about a year afterwards. Without this treatment process, the Vampire will perish in about 3 days.

So there is a way to stop it… but what is it?

The way to stop it is as follows: The Vampire must drink 15 liters of chilled, human blood. But be warned, there is only a 5% chance it will work.

Dracula stood up, knowing he should probably tell his friends about the news.

But, when he stood up, he was very lightheaded. He just shook it off, and walked toward the stairs.

(Downstairs)

Frank, Murray, All the wolves, and the invisible man were all downstairs, waiting for Dracula.

"Do you think he is alright?" asked Murray, concerned for his friend.

"Probably." Said Frank.

"We should have stayed with him." Said Wayne.

"Yeah," Said Murray.

"Look," Said the invisible man. "Its Dracula!"

Everyone looked around, looking for which way he was coming from.

Frank spotted him first. Coming down the stairs, and gripping the handlebar rather tightly, was Dracula.

Murray ran up to him, worry in his eyes. "You ok, Drac?"

Dracula was about to speak, when he gripped his chest, swayed slightly, and then fell over.

All the others ran up to him. "What happened?" Asked Frank.

"I don't know… But there is definitely something wrong."

Murray shook him. "You okay, buddy?"

There was no response.

Frank freaked out, not knowing what to do.

Murray turned to Wayne. " Wayne, call a doctor. Frank, Get Mavis. Griffin, come with me. Let's take him upstairs."

Murray hurried up the stairs, carrying Dracula. When they got to his room, Murray laid him down on the floor.

Dracula's eyes barely opened. "Mavis?" He muttered out.

"She'll be here soon, Drac. She'll be here soon." Griffin said, softly.

(BREAK LINE, BREAK LIN, GOT TO HAVE A BREAK LIINE, BREAK LINE, BREAK LINE, WITH A THUMP, THUMP, THUMP)

Mavis and Jonny were talking, when suddenly, The phone rang.

Mavis rolled her eyes. "It's probably my father."

Jonny frowned. "You should answer it anyway."

"Yeah, your probably right."

Mavis leaned over him, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Mavis?"

"Yeah? Whatcha need?"

"It's about your dad…"

"If he is really that concerned about me, he should come up and talk to me himself."

She slammed the phone down.

"What was that about?" Jonny asked.

"I think that my dad is freaking out about us being up here."

The phone rang again, and Jonny answered this time.

"Hello?"

"Jonny?"

"Yessss?"

"We need you two down in Drac's room."

"Uhm… why?"

"Well, when a vampire goes into the sun, he burns, Right?"

"Yeah… I think so…"

"If he stays out in the sun too long, he starts burning on the inside, and it won't stop until it kills him."

"But that means…" His eyes widened. "Dracula…"

Mavis looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"We need to go to your Dads room, like, right now."

"What? Why?"

"He stayed in the sun too long…"

"So? My dad just said that that just hurts."

"Well… If a vampire stays out there too long, it starts to burn from the inside. And nothing can stop it."

Her eyes widened. "Dad…"

(Back to DRACULAAAAA)

Dracula coughed, but then suddenly clutched his side in pain.

The doors slammed open.

Mavis gasped at what she saw. Dracula was on the floor, cape off, and Murray was fanning him, trying to keep him cool.

Dracula smiled. "My little girl…"

Mavis nodded.

"I'm here, Daddy."

Dracula smiled, his eyes closing.

"No, Dad, stay awake."

The doctor arrived, and immediately began looking him over.

"He needs 15 liters on cooled human blood… he needs to drink it over a period of three days.

"I can get some from a nearby Hospital." Said Griffin, leaving.

But only time would tell if he was going to be alright.

Söoooooooo… do you like it? I do. It took me almost three hours to write/edit XD

Should I continue?  
(just FYI, the reason that this is short is because it is a prologue. There will be a chapter for each of the three days, and if he lives, more. 


End file.
